


Time With the Father

by HimeBee



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Churches & Cathedrals, Creampie, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Innocence, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, Nuns, Priest Kink, Scratching, Smut, Trust, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Virginity or Celibacy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Kirei requests to see you in his private chambers late at night.





	Time With the Father

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Hi there! So, I really wanted to write something for Kirei after a long and arduous chat of thirst on my Discord server XD 
> 
> ★ I noticed that most work for the priest features older!Kirei and it's also pretty dark and usually ends up with the reader dying, so I wanted to rectify that! <strike>Because I'm a soft bitch that just wants good dick</strike>
> 
> ☆ The Kirei in this fic is from Fate Zero before all that shit went down. It's sort of an AU, what would happen if Kirei was just a priest at a church full of nuns? Let's find out! 👀
> 
> **Disclaimer: I am not trying to poke fun or disrespect the Catholic religion so please don't wring my neck in the comments. Thank you!**

The large, marble statue of Jesus Christ loomed above you as you prayed on bended knees; head bowed and hands clasped in from of your face. You began reciting the Lord’s prayer flawlessly, halfway through before you were interrupted by a voice. It was one of your Sisters.

“Excuse me, Sister [Your Name], but Father Kotomine wishes to see you in his private chambers right away.” You finished your prayer before standing up to your feet and making sure to dust off your habit before allotting your sister your full, undivided attention.

“Good evening, Sister. Did Father Kotomine say what it was pertaining to?” To be frank, you were slightly concerned that he would call you to his chambers at this hour for anything other than a possible scolding and or punishment. The young lady before you merely shrugged.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t ask… Far be it from me to question the Father’s motives, right? I suggest you hurry though. He looked to be quite exhausted, so make sure you get there before he falls asleep.” You bid your Sister farewell before hurrying off to Father Kotomine’s private chambers, which were located at the end of the hallway connected to your Sister’s and your chambers.

Once you were at his door, you took a moment to adjust your clothing and take a small, hesitant breath before knocking to announce your arrival.

“Father Kotomine? It’s Sister [Your Name].” There were a few muffled sounds before his deep, raspy voice reached your ears, asking you to come inside.

“Shut the door behind you, Sister.”

“Yes, Father.” You stood there with your back pressed firmly against the door, trembling slightly because this was your first time being in the Father’s bedroom. You felt out of place…

“Come, come. Have a seat right here.” The man patted the empty space beside him on his bed, beckoning you to approach further. You obliged, albeit with reluctant and shaky steps forward.

Kirei offered you a disarming smile as you sat next to him, hands placed strictly in your lap as your thighs pressed tightly together.

“Do you know why I’ve called you to my chambers this late into the night, my dear?” He questioned as he began removing his shirt.

Immediately, as if it were a reflex, you looked away from him as your cheeks started to burn. You cleared your throat whilst you twiddled your thumbs mindlessly in an attempt to draw your attention literally _anywhere else._

“I asked you a question [Your Name].” Oh, he had indeed… But you were a bit _distracted._

“M-my apologies, Father… But to answer your question, no, I don’t know.” You cleared your throat again, suddenly feeling entirely too hot and light-headed.

“I wanted to reward you for being such a charitable and generous young woman. I only hear good things from the other Sisters about you.” His warm hand on your shoulder caused you to jump, startled, but you were still as a stone otherwise.

“Real-- really? I didn’t know I was so well-discussed…” In all honesty, you _were_ surprised that the other Sisters would be singing perpetual praises in your name; around Father Kotomine no less.

“Ah, indeed you are. So I would like to reward that generosity with some of my own.” The hand on your shoulder started to slide down your arm and you could’ve sworn your brain was short-circuiting.

You were a devoted nun for God’s sake! You had never been touched like this before and it wasn’t entirely… Unpleasant. How _sinful._

“F-Father, this is quite inappropriate-” Your quiet, meek words were cut short when your nun’s coif was removed and tossed haphazardly across the room.

For the first time that night, you made eye contact with Father Kotomine and nearly passed out when you saw the look in his uncharacteristically intrigued, cocoa-brown eyes. You had never seen him looking this way, and directly at you no less. It was slightly off-putting, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look away.

You couldn’t even protest against the removal of your habit… You wanted this. And that thought alone was terrifying.

“Father… We really shouldn’t.”

“I am rewarding you for doing so well at keeping evil at bay, my dear. Or is this not suitable enough?” It was unfair of him to ask you something and expect a response when his fingers were now tugging at the band of your panties.

You stuttered out more incoherent words at the man undid your bra and coaxed you out of the garment until you were completely bare before him. Kirei pulled you into his lap, strong arms wrapped securely around your waist as you buried your face into his neck to hide.

The man chuckled at your nervousness, expecting such from an innocent virgin. It was cute… Very cute.

“Do you plan on hiding there all night, Sister [Your Name]?” You shook your head, signifying a ‘no’ and the man chuckled again.

“Then raise your head, my dear.” His voice was quite soothing, but it also had a pleasantly rough edge to it that had your thighs quivering.

You did as the man requested and removed your face from the warm skin of his neck. Kirei examined you soundlessly, clearly appreciative of your beautiful, untouched and pure skin. His fingertips trailed along your collarbone before skimming down to your breasts.

He groped one with his right hand as if to test the pliancy of your flesh before leaning closer to take your nipple into his mouth. A delighted shiver ran down your spine when you felt his teeth rubbing against you, and his fingers playfully pinching your nipple until it hardened underneath the pads of his thumb and pointer finger.

“Oh, Father.. P-please, more...” A cute series of moans and whines of his title slipped from your lips as he teased and sucked on your nipples, glancing up at you ever so often to gauge your reaction to his ministrations.

“You ask for more, yet do you even know what you are begging for, my sweet little [Your Name]?” He had a point… You didn’t know what you were begging for specifically; but whatever he was doing now felt so damn good.

You hadn’t realized your body was practically moving on its own, urging your clit to rub up and down on his thigh. Kirei noticed this, however, and grinned when you froze like a doe in headlights; caught dead to rights.

“There’s no need to stop if it pleases you, my dear. Please, do continue.” You were a bit reluctant to proceed with pressing your bare pussy against his pants leg, but if he was explicitly directing you to continue then who were you to say no to Father Kotomine?

Shyly, you wrapped your arms around Kirei to draw him closer whilst your body moved in a back and forth motion. You were already dripping and staining his leg, yet Kirei said nothing. He merely watched your pretty face contort into various expressions, each one more lovely than the last.

You were also fairly vocal, which was something he enjoyed _very_ much.

“Are you close, Sister?”

“I-I don’t know, Father..” You had never orgasmed before, so you were truly ignorant of everything; which was a given.

“Do you feel as if you would fall apart if I were to stop you now, my dear?” You nodded frantically, pace increasing as well as the frequency of your juices spilling out and dampening his pants.

“I need you to stop right now.” Kirei didn’t wait for you to actually register his command, fearing you wouldn’t listen and continue until you had your first orgasm; and he absolutely refused to let that be on his thigh. 

As expected, you wailed and clutched tighter onto his shoulders, babbling and begging him to allow you the pleasure of finishing. You suddenly felt like crying and running all the way back to your room, never mind your lack of clothing.

However, Father Kotomine wasn’t that cruel, especially not to his lovely little Sisters. You were most certainly going to come tonight, but it would be on and by _his_ cock. When the sound of a zipper being undone reached your ears, your mouth clamped shut in silent anticipation.

In awe, you watched him take out his hard cock with one hand while his other squeezed your hip. Not knowing exactly what else to do, you allowed Father Kotomine to lower you down onto that intimidating length of his. Barely the tip was inside and you already felt like he was going to rip you in half.

“I-it hurts! Father, it hurts!” Kirei reassured you that the pain would subside soon, considering just how wet you still were. He would have slipped inside and bottomed out easily, had it not been for how tight and snug your pussy was.

“Absolutely perfect...” The man whispered under his breath, eyes locked onto his cock disappearing inside you.

You chewed on your bottom lip in an attempt to keep your loud sounds of discomfort to a minimum because this was not a scene you wished for anyone to walk in on… Once Kirei was fully seated inside you, he allowed you a few moments to catch your breath.

It was as if you had forgotten how to breathe and you felt like you were actually going to die before Father Kotomine brushed away your pained tears with his thumb.

“I promise it will start to feel better soon.” He wasn’t lying. After a few minutes, the pain actually did start to subside and you suddenly felt the urge to start moving.

Kirei watched you almost comically attempt to bounce on his dick, but you were new to this and so you didn't know how to move properly. It was a good thing he knew what he was doing, finally assisting you by gripping your hips, pulling you almost all the way off of his cock before dropping you back down quickly.

The act of being somewhat empty before being filled again completely had your jaw hanging open as your body quaked incessantly. Kirei held you steadily against him as he began bouncing you up and down in his lap.

He grinned like a madman at the wantonly lewd noises coming from you, pupils dilated slightly. At this point, he couldn’t care less who heard.

“Y-yes, Father! It feels s-so good…” Your words were fairly slurred and that caused Kirei’s grin to widen even more. He was going to fuck you _senseless;_ his sweet, darling little virgin.

"Good girl." Kirei drawled, setting a suitable pace and allowing you to do a bit of the work as well. After all, you would have to be prepared for next time.

One particularly hard thrust had you raking your hails down the priest’s back, drawing a guttural almost feral sound from him. You would’ve felt bad for scratching him if he didn’t seem to be enjoying it, and so you continued until you could felt your fingers become wet.

That same feeling from earlier was coming back full force, and you nearly collapsed when Father Kotomine started fucking you with much more urgency and roughness. This was your first time, so you decided to rest against Kirei’s chest and let him guide you. It felt amazing.

Being saved was the last thing on your mind when Father Kotomine began mumbling something to you about him being close and asking you to come with him.

You weren’t exactly sure what he meant, but you nodded nonetheless because you were a good girl. In the blink of an eye, you were suddenly overwhelmed by a plethora of emotions you had never felt before.

Your walls tightened almost painfully around Father Kotomine’s cock as you finally came, high-pitched squeals evolving into unrestrained screaming.

As if that wasn’t enough, your insides also felt entirely _too_ warm. When you attempted to lift yourself off of him, Kirei simply held you down and smiled as your eyes fluttered. You looked as if you would pass out.

“Try not to move so much, Sister. It will make this quite uncomfortable for you.” Unable to disobey him, you sat still, aside from your constant trembling.

The warmth was _still_ filling you, but Kirei had stopped moving. Curiously, you looked down to see some type of clear liquid where the two of you were still connected.

“Father, w-what is that..?” Kirei ran a few fingers along your pussy lips and raised them so you could clearly see the liquid coating them. You blushed profusely and you weren’t exactly sure why, but you surmised that most of that liquid was yours.

“Open.” You obeyed immediately and opened your mouth as he placed his fingers on your tongue.

The taste caused you to recoil slightly, but you still managed to clean off his fingers. Father Kotomine smiled at you and it made your heart jump into your throat. Knowing he was smiling purely at you and only you… It was a lovely thought. You hugged him, burying your face into the crook of his neck again.

“I love you, Father Kotomine.” He brushed your tangled hair back and you honestly felt like you could fall asleep right that second.

“Do you intend to stay this way for the rest of the night, Sister?” You nodded wordlessly, causing Kirei to chuckle.

“Will you at least allow me to clean you?” You instantly perked up at the thought of bathing with Father Kotomine.

"Y-yes, Father! Thank you..”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a head's up, I more than likely will add another chapter involving Kirei cleaning you by the way. We'll see~!
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated! ♡(●´ω｀●)


End file.
